Skyscrapers
by Queen of Crack Pairings
Summary: Kariya's always been a tease and Minamimoto hates it. A race to Udagawa, with the chance to make the redhead do whatever he wants? The perfect chance to give the smug Harrier his comeuppance. Kariya/Minamimoto


Kariya smirked as he twirled the cola lollipop between his fingers. Oh how he loved seeing Minamimoto squirm like this.

"You gonna give up like that?" he teased the boy, voice dripping with playfulness. "Oh my…I thought you'd do better than that…"

"Shut up, or I'll factorise you until you're nothing but a pile of decimals!" snarled the brunette, panting as he clawed his way up 104. Every day they did this, a chase across Shibuya to keep in shape. Even in his Leo Cantus form, however, Minamimoto couldn't keep up to the redhead. And he HATED it. He hated not being able to outrun the Harrier. For God's sake, that's all he was! A Harrier as opposed to Minamimoto's old position of GM!

But no, Kariya still jumped ahead so easily, and the maths fetishist had to try and lumber across the skyscraper without doing too much damage.

"Come on Sho, I know you wanna catch up…I'll give you a present if you do."

"What kinda present, huh?" wheezed the nigh-exhausted brunette as he hauled himself on top of the next building. "And why are you waiting if this is a race?"

"Because I want to make it fair."

"It would be fair if you just kept running. Why wait?"

"Because. You'd be sulky all day if I went all out. Plus it's not as fun. I like watching you try. All those stupid faces you pull as you climb up the buildings. It makes my day, y'know?"

Kariya's wings were fluttering in his mirth, and he shrugged as he walked so nonchalantly away from Minamimoto. "At least I don't make you buy me ramen. You'd be broke by now if I did."

"Oh, that's not nice. Come on, where's my little radian gone, the one who'd give me smiles to bust the Fibonacci sequence?"

Suddenly the redhead was right in front of him, head tilted as he licked that lollipop slowly, thoughtfully.

"I want you to be in top condition, Sho. C'mon, surely you can keep up with a simple Harrier like me?"

"I hate you, you little…Graaah!"

The brunette lunged forwards, tackling his elder to the ground and panting angrily. "You better learn some respect for your superiors then, Kariya!"

"You better learn some respect for your elders, Minamimoto."

Easily he was pushed away, with Kariya righting himself and brushing invisible dirt off like he'd just brushed against a spider web. "That's it, game stakes have risen. I see your obvious energy and I raise you a proper race. Best as you can, winner has to do whatever the other wants him to."

"Sure, I'm in. It all comes down to numbers, and they're what I'm good with," smirked the maths fetishist, shaking hands with the Harrier and taking off. With the need to win this race, he felt so much lighter. How could he not want the chance to make Kariya do WHATEVER HE WANTED, after all?

But Kariya was soon just beside him, easily jumping from ledge to ledge like they were stepping stones. How the hell had he managed to outdo the perfect, magnificent Minamimoto?

He growled angrily, pumping his legs faster and faster. But no, his fatigue was soon such that he had to revert to his Noise form just to keep in sight of the redhead.

And that little hectopascal had the nerve to make it look so easy…Well, the maths fetishist was NOT happy about that at all. His legs pumped harder but still Kariya flitted ahead so easily…"HOW IN PYTHAGORAS' NAME DO YOU DO IT?!" he roared, but the redhead only laughed.

"We're racing to Udagawa!"

Kariya was smirking, eyes shining behind those orange glasses. It was about time he told Minamimoto just where they were headed…And by now the Harrier had slowed. But not enough for the infuriated maths fetishist to catch up fully. He was within hearing distance, that was all.

"Must…Win…Must!" he panted in reply, making the redhead chuckle.

"Aight, pump those legs! One, two! One, two!"

"Don't you DARE use numbers when you're teasing me!"

"Hurry up then, Sho."

That angular face, twisted in that irritating smirk…

Minamimoto couldn't help but snarl and stop for breath. How did Kariya get beneath his skin so easily? The Harrier was still smirking, enigmatic and irksome as per usual as he moved slowly closer and closer. "Sho? Come on…You owe me some ramen. We could always just end it here and go buy the ramen now. Whaddya say?"

Just a little closer…Just a little closer and the maths fetishist would end this indeed.

Kariya closed that gap and the younger Reaper pounced. He knocked the redhead backwards onto the rooftop of Shibu Q Heads, his eyes shining in much the same way the Harrier's had been only a few seconds ago.

"What the factor, let's end the race here. I quite like my current co-ordinates, don't you?" he purred, breath dangerously hot on the older Reaper's cheek.

"Muh…Sho, get off…" Kariya replied, wriggling half-heartedly from beneath his 'friend'. It was almost his job by this stage to know when he was licked, and licked he was.

"Is there a lesson to this, you little arc?"

Minamimoto was radiating smug pleasure at having finally outwitted the much more experienced Harrier, and he leant down especially close to hear what Kariya had to say.

"Yeah…Don't let your guard down…" the redhead breathed, before grinning and knocking the brunette off him. "Honestly, you think I'd go down so easily? I'm disappointed in you. Come on, race is off. I was getting bored with it anyway."

"What about the winner? Who won?"

"You're so immature…Fine, I'll let you have a win for once. If only as motivation," shrugged the Harrier, before he got dragged backwards by an unnervingly lecherous-looking Minamimoto. The brunette tipped his head forwards and eagerly kissed Kariya, only to pull away and laugh that maniacal laugh of his.

"Excellent! I know just how to use that offer of 'making you do whatever I want'," he leered, causing Kariya to give into his fate and slump back into the younger Reaper's chest in exasperation.

"Ah, I fell for that one. Zinged me good, Sho. Zinged me real good…"


End file.
